


Dork Adventures

by AniTriesToWrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Other, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniTriesToWrite/pseuds/AniTriesToWrite
Summary: Lance goes to a new school and meets some new, interesting people





	Dork Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Cliche au  
> Basically my friend and I took all the cliches we know about and made a fic  
> Hopefully it's enjoyable

Lance sat on the bottom bunk of the beds as he read over his schedule for his new school. He was worried about this new school, new teachers, new people, just a whole new place. Lance took a deep breath to he calmed his nerves, it would be fine, he had Hunk to guide him through this new school. Hunk has been his best friend for years, Lance can’t remember a time when he wasn’t with him. He trusted Hunk so having the big guy with him in this new school made things easier.

He scanned his schedule once more,  
Precalulus, Theater1, Chemisty, APEnglish; The first semester was going to be a breeze, some of the pressure on his chest was lifted to see that his classes seemed easy enough.  
Lance heard footsteps come closer to the room as the door burst open, to his surprise his nephews running up to the bunk and jumped on Lance with a burst of giggles erupting from them as they climbed up on Lance so they wouldn’t fall on the floor. Lance’s face broke into a smile as he wrapped his arms around his nephews, letting his schedule being forgotten on the floor as he talked with his nephews.  
.  
.  
.  
“Lance! Get up, you don’t want to be late!” Lance’s sister shook Lance as he groaned.

“Saraaaaah..” Lance rolled over and covered up his face with his covers as his sister made an audible annoyed noise then ripped the covers off of her lazy brother, “Nope! Get up!”  
Lance was hit with the harsh cold air that his cover hid him away from. The Cuban boy sighed and sat up in bed, waving Sarah away.

“Okay! Okay. I’m up.” He mumbled as Sarah showed a satisfied grin then she left the room. Lance took a second to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he got up and got dressed. Lance decided to go casual with a pair of dark blue jeans, light grey sweater with trims of blue on the collar and sleeves along his sneakers. He slid on his black frames, he turned and looked in the mirror, making finger guns, pointing them at his reflection in the mirror,

“Spicy.”

Lance finished getting ready as he ran to the stairs and slid down the wooden rail, landing on his feet with a proud smile. He could smell the lovely aroma of eggs from the stairs, he followed the amazing smell into the kitchen.

“Lance, what did I say about sliding down the rail?” Mrs. McClain reminded Lance with a stern look, the taller boy showed her a nervous smile as he grabbed a plate of breakfast already set out for him.  
“I know, I know, I’m just excited.” Lance took a seat to the dinner table and starting to enjoy his mother’s cooking. He always adored her cooking and would never trade it for anything, no one could cook like Mama McClain could.

“I know you are, dear.” She said while cleaning up the dishes. “Ya know, I can drive you to school. Altea High is a bit far..” Lance finished up his breakfast, putting his dish in the sink and started to wash up, “Mama..I got this. I can walk, it isn’t that far.”

“I know sweetie but still.”

Lance kissed his Mama on the cheek and gave her a hug, “I got this, you’re talking to THE Lance McClain.” Lance boasted with a sly smile placed on his face; Mrs. McClain rolled her eyes with a small smile and reached up, giving Lance a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, THE Lance McClain better hurry before he is late.” Mrs. McClain said pointing towards the clock beside the oven; Lance glanced at the clock to see she was right. The brunet grabbed his bag,  
"Right, bye Mama! Love you! See you after school!”

Mrs. McClain waved, “Love you too, be good.”  
Lance rushed to the front door, hearing his other big sis yell, “Bye loser!” 

He turned to sound of his sis and stuck his tongue out at her then dashed out the door.  
.  
.  
Lance raced to the school, he stopped at the front of this huge school. He read the white handmade sign that was crudely stuck into the ground, honestly it looked like a last minute job.

"Welcome Back students to Altea High!”

The brunet looked back up at the elegant looking school, framed with freshly groomed bushes and trees that already started to turn colors. The school was giant with a fancy garden that border the edges of the school. Anxiety hit Lance like a wave on a stormy day, his chest felt tight, too tight for his liking. He took a deep breath, placing on a confident smile then went into the school.

‘It will be fine. This will be a good day.’

He kept telling himself good things to keep his mood light. The inside of the school seemed like it belonged in some private school. The hallways were painted in white and red, the floors so glossy that Lance could see his reflection in them; the light shining in through a few windows that plastered on the walls throughout the main hallway. All the students that crowed the hall looked very well dressed, looking like they were showing off their wealth with their look. Clearly, this is a fancy school. He thought the school was just more models because every person he passed looked like they should be on stage. Lance finally made his way to the cafeteria, he opened the bigger doors to see a huge area filled with grey tables and tons of people sitting around them, there was even an outside area. It was insane to Lance how classy things looked. Lance stood in the door frame, scanning the area to find his big friend over the ocean of people.

He finally spotted a bright yellow shirt, his face lightened up and made his way through the cafeteria to meet his buddy. He pulled on the big guy’s shirt to get his attention, he was talking to his shorter boy with a green sweater and glasses with short strawberry blonde hair that stuck up in the back along with light skin. This boy had a feminine look to him but the Cuban boy just shrugged it off.

“Oh, hold on Pidge, yea-“ Hunk turned to see the shorter boy with a bright smile on his face.  
“Lance!” Hunk pulled Lance into a suffocating bear hug, the lanky boy did his best to hug the dude back and breathe. He tapped on Hunk’s back to let him go, Hunk got the message and let Lance down. “Oh, sorry babe but BABE!”

“Yeah yeah, I know, I’m here.” Lance smirked, the smaller dude peeked out behind Hunk with an eyebrow raised, “Uh hey?” Lance heard the higher voice and looked over to see the dude.

“Oh yeah!” Hunk noticed the little dude and pulled the smaller boy in front of himself, “This is Pidge.”

“OH! That’s Pidge?? Is she Pidge? The one we play with online all the time?” Lance questioned Hunk, surprised, looking from Hunk to Pidge.

“In the flesh,” Pidge spoke up, Lance is shocked that this small gremlin is the nerd he has been talking to online. This fiesty gamer was just a small girl with oversized sweater with a big collar, it almost made Lance chuckle.

“You’re a lot..shorter than I thought you would be.”

“And you’re a lot more annoying than I thought you would be.”

Lance huffed, offended, Pidge flashed him a smirk then went back to her phone. This Pidge was exactly the Pidge he knew, no doubt was left in his mind. Still as sassy as ever.

“Don’t mind her Lance, anyways let me see your schedule.” Lance pulled out his folded up schedule out of his pocket and gave it to Hunk, he unfolded it and started to read over the schedule.

His smile grew wider and looked over at Lance, “We have two classes together and lunch!!” Hunk exclaimed, “Same with Pidge.”  
Pidge looked up from her phone at the sound of her name, “Say what?”  
“You have two classes with Lance!” Hunk told her then turned back to Lance, “Isn’t this great?”

“It’s awesome!” Lance beamed then the bell rang out through-out the cafeteria.

“That’s the bell, come on Lance, we have the first class together with Pidge.” Hunk said, giving his schedule back to Lance as they started to walk out of the cafeteria. Hunk informed Lance more about the school and where everything was, making their way to their class. “Yeah, and the Science Hall is the 300 hall.”

“Oh cool,” Lance said slower, trying to intake all this information that Hunk was spilling onto him.

Pidge spoke up, “Hunk chill, Lance’s brain is too small to handle all that.”

“Hey!” Lance raised his voice with an offended tone, his voice getting higher, “I can handle it!” 

Pidge chuckled, “Sure.”

“Anywaysss,” Hunk continued on, breaking up the two, “You have already met Pidge but you haven’t met her brother yet. Matt is a trip! I think you will like him.”

“He’s an idiot just like you, a match made in heaven.” Pidge broke in with a sly smile. 

“He is fun. Anyway, you need to meet Allura, Allura and her squad last year was AMAZING!”

“When isn’t Allura and those gals amazing?”

“Yeah true. Shay and Nyma are really cool. They are all on a cheer squad together. Best cheer squad around, this year I don’t doubt they will be anything but awesome. You need to meet her.”

“She sounds great already! I can’t wait to meet them all!” Lance perked up.  
Lovely ladies? Cheerleaders? Sounds like this year is gonna be great already.  
Lance was always girl crazy, what could he say, ladies, are beautiful and amazing. People call him a romantic but can you blame him? Girls are just that great.

Hunk continued on about different things about the school until they finally reached their classroom. The classroom was smaller, the brown desks were neatly placed into four rows, the walls have different posters that have awful math puns on them. The rest of the room was mostly bland with a whiteboard at the front. Lance sighed as he took a seat in the back.

Ah yes. Precalulus.

Math was never his strong suit. Lucky he had his two buds, Hunk and Pidge to help him out. They were both smart people, they totally would be nice enough to help. Hunk had the seat beside him and Pidge was in front of him. Perfect. The teacher walked in and started to introduce herself, cutting Lance out of his thoughts.  
.  
.  
.  
One block down and Lance is already tired. The first block was a blast, it wasn’t much fun for the teacher. Lance kept making jokes as Hunk would back him up and interrupting the teacher at times by accident. The second block was next theater. Lance has always been a theater kid, he loved the thrill of being up on stage and just becoming someone completely new. It was a wonderful feeling. He walked alone this time since Pidge and Hunk had different classes but Hunk told him where to go. Lance decided to scope out the place as he walked to his class.

Being in this massive high school was a lot on Lance, the crowds were a mess to get through plus his theater class was beside the gym in this narrow hallway, the last room at the end of that hall. It was a wonder how he wasn’t late. The theater room was the size of two classrooms smashed together, black walls and greyish black tiles with white spots spattered on it. The classroom had costumes and mask scattered over the room with posters of big-time musicals that covered the wall. There were no desks, just the same blue chairs that covered the area. Lance arrived just before the bell and looked over the mess of about twentyish students and saw a chair open besides this guy with dirty blonde hair almost touching his shoulders, he was wearing a simple grey shirt with dim orange sleeves with a big overcoat covering up his torso with jeans.

He kind of looked like Pidge.

‘Him and Pidge should meet’ 

Lance thought as he took the seat beside the dude, 

‘I wanna see her face when she sees her male twin.’ 

The dude looked up from his phone to notice Lance sit down. He had light brown eyes that looked just Pidge's.

“Hey!” Lance settles his bag beside his chair, “Names Lance.”

Matt gave this Lance dude a grin, “Nice name, the names Matt.” 

“Matt?” Lance chuckled to himself, the same name as Pidge- wait. “Are you Pidge’s brother?”

Matt shrugged and put up his phone, “In the flesh.”

“Yup definitely Pidge’s brother,” Lance commented, mostly to himself as the other boy chuckled. 

The teacher walked in and told them to hush down. Surprisingly to Lance, it wasn’t that abnormal, the teacher went through her list of rules and what she had planned, then learned their names. Until she had told them they were going to play a game. Some freshman new to the class was just as confused as Lance. Matt lit up already knowing it as the whole class got into the circle and turned their backs as the teacher instructed as the teacher was in the middle of the circle, Lance followed the rest and waited. It was dead silent, the only noise was the small taps of the teacher’s shoes on the floor. She soon told the class they could move. Lance started to walk around, apparently, during this game you were supposed to walk around until the murder winks at you then you have to "die." Lance shrugged it off, seemed simple as he walked around until he heard a girl scream; he whipped around to see one of his classmates fall, harshly to the floor, holding their stomach. Lance grabbed his chest as he looked down at his now deceased classmate. He got his breath, that was a rush for damn sure. The rest of his classmates laughed, seeming to have a great time as one said,

“The murder got one!” Everyone continued walking as they stepped over the girl. 

'Okay, this game is a fuckin rush,' 

Lance thought, still a bit shooken up by the scare as he kept walking. Soon enough a lot of people were "dead," their bodies scattered on the floor; leaving only a few left. Lance made eye contact with Matt, they kept eye contact for a while as they walked around in the room. Matt gave Lance a little wink with a small grin placed on his face and kept walking, like he didn't just put this boy om death row.

‘That little-'

Lance sighed and did like the rest of his classmates did, he screamed and started to stubbed backward, wrapping his arms around his mid-section as he finally fell backward; his body hit the floor with a thud, 

Lance gave Matt the look of dirty betrayal as the blonde just chuckled and walked by, a girl saw and called him out.

The murder was found.  
.  
.  
.  
Lance somehow survived the second block. Pidge wasn’t kidding, her brother was a lot to handle but also a lot of fun too. Matt knew the class well, Lance could tell, Matt was born for the stage. Pidge was right, a match made in heaven. Lance laughed to himself as he met up with Hunk and Pidge right outside the theater hall.

“Hey, guys!” Lance waved a bit to help his friends notice him. The two stopped and waited for the lanky boy get through the crowd and cross the wave of people trying to get to their classes. 

“Hey Pidge, I met your brother.”

“So when’s the wedding?” The shorter girl asked in an amused tone.

“He’s playing hard to get, give me time." Lance had to admit Matt seemed like a cool dude and wouldn’t mind being friends with him. He seemed like a fun person plus they both were drama kids so they have that in common. “Mind giving me his number?”

Pidge let out a huff of laughter, pulling out her phone, texting Lance Matt’s number, “Nothing too graphic, he might be a meme but he’s just a nerd.”

Lance did a fake offended gasp, “Like I would do that!”

“Luckily,” The big guy started, changing the subject, “we all have the same class next.”

“Yeah, it'ssss-“ Lance dragged out the ‘s’ as he tried to remember his classes until Pidge filled him in,  
“APEnglish.”

“Yeah-right, I knew that.” He said, gaining his confidence back with a small smirk, Pidge rolled her eyes as they reached their class.

The classroom was quite plain compared to his other classrooms but shrugged it off and took a sit in the back, setting his bag next to him. Hunk took the seat next to him as Pidge found her seat near the window. He was actually earlier. Shocker. He looked over to see Hunk already unpacking what he thought he needed for the class, getting prepared.

Lance was going to do the same but something caught  
his eye by the door. He had to take a double take, noticing this stranger. He only saw the back of this stranger as the stranger took a seat near the front. The stranger had very dark brown hair that it looked almost black, it was down to their shoulders, covering up their neck that curled a bit at the ends, Lance sadly didn’t catch the front of the person but they seemed to be wearing a black football jacket with deep red sleeves, along with black jeans. For some reason this stranger caught his attention, he couldn’t put his finger on it, it was odd, to say the least. The fashion taste of this person wasn’t the best and he never spoke a word to them, so what was the big deal with THEM? Whatever it was, Lance was getting lost in it.

Lance must have been staring at this mystery person for a while for Hunk to speak up,  
"Babe, what are you staring at?”

Luckily the big guy knocked him out of his own head, “Oh, nothing hon.” Lance said casually, trying to play it off as he tore his gaze off this kid.  
.  
.  
.  
“Finally! Lunchtime!” Lance exclaimed happily as Pidge and Hunk followed the overly excited boy.

“Yeah, hopefully, Allura and the gals will be there, they sat with us a lot last year but they also hang around Shiro, Matt, and Keith sometimes.”

“Shiro? Keith?” Lance said the two unfamiliar names. He guessed these were some other people he didn’t know which wasn’t surprising, “hm, hopefully, they are cool?”

Pidge began to speak again until Lance kept on, energized, “Tell me more about this Allura gal!”

“Calm down Lance, you’ll see her soon.” Hunk said opening the door for people and his friends. 

Pidge was already at one of the grey table when Hunk and Lance joined them, taking their own seats. Lance started on his lunch, it was school lunch was nothing special but surprisingly edible. Yeah, of course, a high-class school would have better food, nothing compared to his mom’s but still good.

“So,” Lance said putting down his fork, “where is this Allura?” Hunk pointed to a group of people in more of the back corner of the area at a table, he noticed a girl with long white-blueish, fluffy hair that looked like clouds that went all the way down her back. She was wearing a pink turtleneck sweater with some dark jeans, the sweater really complimented her dark skin tone. The purple earrings were a nice touch too. She was outstanding, Lance had never seen a girl as breathtaking as her. He wondered if that was the famous Allura his friends were gushing over if so, he could see why. He had to tear his eyes away from the girl and faced Hunk,

"Is-Is that Allura?” Lance pointed over his shoulder at the queen he was just looking at. Hunk nodded, “Wanna talk to her?” 

Talk to a fuckin god, uh, hell yes.

Lance nodded then Hunk waved over at Allura, getting the attention of the whole table, “Hey Allura!” The girl gasped and got up, going over to their table. Lance couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She gave Hunk and Pidge a big hug, “We barely hanged out this summer guys! I missed you two.”

God, even her voice was heavenly.

Allura’s attention flicked onto Lance, raising an eyebrow at him, “Who is he?”

“Oh, this is Lance.” Hunk smiled. Lance was just stunned at this point, a beautiful girl, a flawless girl was right there. Lance cleared his throat, putting on a smirk, “Names Lance but you can call me anytime.” He said the line so smoothly as if he exactly knew what to say. Allura rolled her eyes but took a sit beside Hunk. 

Two other girls strolled over soon after Allura took a sit.  
Oh god, Lance thought Allura was pretty? Two other dazzling girls strolled in. One had light blonde hair in long pigtails with a blue crop top and high waisted jeans, she had a skinny figure with darker skin with patches of fair skin that covered her body as the other girl had a bulky build to her with the adorable short brown cut that hugged her face nicely. She wore a nice brownish green outfit with trims of pale yellow along the shirt, her dark skin worked nicely with it. Along with the nice outfit, she had big hoop earrings. They were nothing less than magnificent.

“Hey Hunk, hey Pidge,” The girl with brown hair said in her soft tone voice as the blonde girl waved to them, putting her hand on her hip.

“Hey girls.” Hunk greeted them as they took a seat around the table.

“So who's this, Allura?” Nyma asked pointing towards Lance.

“This is Hunk’s pal.”

Lance showed her his famous sly smile, he is sure he can lure them with his charm. He slid off his glasses and winked at Nyma, “Names Lance. Let me guess, your name is Gorgeous.”

“Uh no, her name is Nyma,” Shay spoke up as Nyma giggled at Shay's comment. Lance's flirty expression turned blank as he put back on his glasses. The girls didn’t swoon to his charm. Lance got out of his pouting quick when Pidge spoke up.

“Allura, are you guys going to be on the cheer team again?” Pidge asked, “You know football is gonna start back up real soon.”

“Yeah of course I know! Don’t you guys worry the gals and I are gonna rock this season. Right girls?” Allura beamed as the other two girls agreed.

“Of course we will rock because Allura is our captain. Who knows where we would be without Allura.” Shay commented as Allura just waved her away playful.

“Oh hush Shay, a leader is nothing without their team and you know that.”

Lance listened to them go back and forth about the team, apparently, this team was a big deal. The whole school already knew that they had the best cheer squad along with the best team. He was now curious about them and what made them so great.

“Yeah after Lisa dropped out of the team we are one girl short, we don’t know where we are gonna find another one before the first game,” Shay said, disappointed in her voice until Hunk perked up,  
“Wait you guys need one more? Lance would be perfect.”

“Wait, what?” Pidge spoke up. Lance choked on his drink from the request Hunk gave Allura. Lance? Cheering?

“Lance?” Allura asked, turning her attention over to the Cuban boy who was coughing from the drink, “Does he know how to cheer?”  
"Not exactly..but he has taken gymnastics for years now. His sisters have made him take dance classes. Did you know he can silk dance?” Hunk kept on how Lance was very flexible and strong, and how he would be perfect for the team. Allura listened closely. Lance guessed since Allura probably knew him for a while so she would trust his request of Lance. Lance has always wanted to try his hand at cheering. 

Even Nyma and Shay looked like they were actually considering it. Hunk stopped talking as Allura hummed and turned her gaze towards Lance once more,

“We can give him a shot.” Allura grinned.  
Lance was shocked, "Wait-really?!"  
"Yeah. If Hunk says you're perfect for the team we might as well give you a shot. Hey Pidge, do you have a piece of paper?” Pidge nodded and got out a sheet for her along with a pen. Allura wrote something down then slid it over to Lance. She stood up, her girls followed. Lance was just trying to wrap his head around what just happened, these beautiful girls wanted LANCE to be on their team.

“It was nice catching up with you guys, we honestly have to hang out more. How about milkshakes this weekend down at Milk Makers?” Allura suggested.

“Yeah sounds great!”

“Awesome Hunk, oh, and bring Lance along if you want. See ya guys!” Allura smiled and waved as she left the table with her girls back to where she was. 

Lance turned over the sheet of paper after they left and saw that Allura wrote down the day and time for try-outs.  
“Guys! This is awesome! I’m going to be a cheerleader!” Lance exclaimed excitedly.

“What if they don’t pick you?” Pidge asked Lance smirked,  
“Oh please, it would be a crime to not choose me.”

“Looks like they might be criminals.”

Lance decided to not let Pidge’s doubt bring him down. It’s only his first day and he has become friends with four people and he has try-outs soon. Nothing could bring him down. Lance folded the paper up and put it into his pocket.  
The bell rang, oh yeah, time for fourth block, Chemistry.

Lance made it through the sea of people once one only being bumped into only twice, a new record. Lance swears he’ll never get used to those halls. He made it to his class, it wasn’t anything special, just a normal kind of lab set up. It was normal until he saw that same stranger from APEnglish. From what Lance saw it was a dude, he caught a glimpse of this boy’s face as he walked by to his seat. 

Lance was taken back a bit by what he saw. This dude had a pretty face from what he saw, pale skin and, what he thought was violet eyes but there was something that broke the look, his hair. He had a mullet. A mullet. Where is he from? The 90’s? Lance couldn’t believe this pretty boy was ruined because of his stupid mullet. Who even has a mullet? Lance caught himself staring at the dude, he didn’t know why at this point. Lance convinced himself that it was because of that awful mullet. Well maybe not awful but it was bad. He huffed, yep, it was just a bad haircut, poor boy, he has to deal with a mullet. Such a waste.

The teacher walked in and Lance got out his things as the teacher hushed the class.

The bell rang, finally, time to go home. He packed up his things but stopped as the mystery guy got up and left. Lance watched him leave, he was a work of art but just that mullet. It was tragic, really. Lance couldn't seem to get the boy out of his when he left. It was totally just seeing the horrible sight of that mullet that made the boy stick in his mind. Totally.  
.  
.  
Lance was walking home, taking in the nice weather. It was sunny with a cool breeze strong enough to make the tree sway a bit. It was a beautiful day; as he was halfway home when his phone dinged. He pulled out his phone to check who texted him, he was surprised to see it was his buddy Hunk who sent him three yellow hearts along with, "Hope you had a good first-day babe.”  
Lance smiled fondly at the text.

He thought back on his day, yeah, he did have a good first day and he had high hopes for the days to come.  
Lance continued on with a spring in his step all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried


End file.
